For several reasons, it is essential to accurately monitor and guide the direction of the drill bit such that a borehole is created where desired. One reason is that it is expensive to drill a borehole at a cost of about $500,000 per day. Another reason is that it may be necessary by law for an oil rig to log the location of its boreholes at a regular frequency such that the oil rig can be properly monitored.
Many prior art systems have attempted to accurately and efficiently monitor the location of the drill bit to determine its location, but each system has had limitations. For example, the internal diameter of a drill pipe may not be large enough to fit the optimal number of typical navigation sensors. To overcome this obstacle, one prior art system removes the drill bit from the borehole and lowers a monitoring tool down the borehole to determine its current location. A disadvantage of this system is that it is costly to stop drilling and spend time removing the drill bit to take measurements with the monitoring tool.
To determine the location of a drill bit in a borehole, it is desirable to know the position and the attitude, which includes the vertical orientation and the north direction. To know the position, it is first desirable to know the attitude. Typically, gyroscopes can be used to determine the north direction, and accelerometers can be used to determine the vertical orientation. Prior art systems have used single orientation gyroscopes and/or single orientation accelerometers due to size limitations. However, these systems can suffer from long-term bias stability problems.
In another prior art system, single-axis accelerometers are used to determine the vertical orientation of the drill bit. A system such as this, however, does not provide the drill bit's orientation relative to north, which is necessary to determine the full location of a borehole: a system that uses accelerometers is typically only adequate if the oil rig is going to drill a vertical borehole, since an accelerometer system cannot determine north.
In other prior art systems, a magnetometer is used to determine the magnetic field direction from which the direction of north is approximated. However, systems such as these must make corrections for magnetic interference and use of magnetic materials for the drill pipe. Additionally, systems that rely only on magnetometers to determine north can suffer accuracy degradation due to the Earth's changing magnetic field.
The use of gimbals in a navigation system is desirable to calibrate the sensors and to compensate for the sensor biases such that the system can accurately determine attitude and position. A navigation system using gimbals may be more accurate by a factor of 100 compared to a non-gimbaled strapdown system. Moreover, a navigation system that uses two or more gimbals only requires the sensors to be stable for a few minutes, rather than for days, in comparison to a system that doesn't use gimbals.
One prior art system uses only a single gimbal for all sensors. However, this system does not allow simultaneous estimation of all sensor biases nor the estimation of the north and the vertical for all borehole orientations. Other systems have used gimbals within a gyro sensor, but this does not provide all axes of observability.